Items List
Earth Earth Restorative/Support: (4) (1 per battle) Senzu Bean: 4,000 zeni (+50% health, -50% fatigue, heals all poison/combat detriments) a kind of mystical bean with immense rejuvenation properties. Dried-up Bean: 3,000 Z (+20% health, -20% fatigue) A Dried Up Sensu Bean CC Cola: 500 Z (-10% fatigue, +5% health) A Carbonated Beverage That Just Punches Thirst in the Face Fruit of the Earth(LeMato): 2,000 Z (+5% health, -2% fatigue every turn for 5 turns) A Hybrid Fruit. Earth Equipment: (10) Martial Artist’s Gi: 2,000 Z (+45 Reflex, +50 Constitution) - Orange Weighted Gi Adorned with A Master’s Logo on its Back. SWAT Armor: 2,000 Z (+70 Constitution, +30 Power) - Earth Swat Vestments. Complete with Kevlar Vest, Armored Helmet, and Padded Pants. Police Vest: 1,500 Z (+30 Constitution, +30 Power) - Earth Police Uniform. Same as SWAT but reads “Police” across chest. Weighted Training Gear: 2,500 Z (+45 Constitution, +5% to SP gains, -45 Reflex) A White Gi with no Markings. Alien Combat Gear: 2,500 Z (+60 ki, +30 Reflex) Elastic Battle Gear Mercenary’s Suit: 1,750 Z (+50 Power, +25 Reflex)A Pink Uniform Worn by Mercenary Tao. Eastern Training Gear: 1,500 Z (+80 Reflex) -Custom Look- Western Training Gear: 1,500 Z(+80 Power)-Custom Look- Scouter: 800 Z(+25 Power) + Use of Sense -Blue/Green/Red Scouter that is worn around the left Ear. Warrior’s Gi: 3,750 (+35 Reflex, +45 Power, +35 Constitution)Orange Weighted Gi Adorned with the Symbol of Master Roshi. Earth Weapons: (6) Broadsword: 1,250 Z (+45 Power) A Long Sword Made for Thrusting/Slicing Blasting Gauntlets: 800 Z (+30 Power) A Gauntlet Styled Power Gun Spiked Knuckles: 800 Z (+35 Power) A Spiked Brass Ring Fit Around the Knuckles of The Wearer Sturdy Staff: 1,750 Z (+50 Power) A Bamboo Staff Mystical Stave: 1,750 Z (+45 Power) A Hardened Oak Staff Enfused with Power Bear Hands: Quest Item ( +95 Power ) The Hands of a Bear Earth Combat Items: (9) Dangerous Gas: 1,000 zeni (+2% damage for 5 turns on enemy) A Vial of Mustard Gas Poisonous Concoction: 2,000 zeni (+4% damage over 5 turns on enemy) A Vial of Snake Venom Mixed with Various Other Poisons. Precision Potion: 3,000 Z (Grants a “Solid Hit Bonus” on every successful attack for one turn) A Performance Enhancing Potion that Boost Brain Activity Stunning Electro-Gel: 1,500 Z (Reduces Enemy Reflex by 20% for 2 turns) An Electrical Explosive Gel that is often used by Earthen SWAT Teams. P.E.D.s: 1,500 Z (+15% Power in combat for 3 turns) Performance Enhancing Drugs Ironblood Brew: 1,500 Z (+15% Fatigue Threshold for the Duration of the Battle) The Finest Brew in all the Lands. Adrenaline Shot: 1,500 Z (+15% Reflex in combat for 3 turns) A Needle Made for your Vein. Thrust Swiftly and Push Down for a Boost You won’t want to Lose! Earth Misc: (10) Dragonball Radar: 750 zeni (Allows Searching for the Earthen Dragonballs) Ancient Scroll: 2,000 Z (Allows you to go to Otherworld for up to 3 weeks at a time.) Shirt-Pocket: 2,000 Z (Increases Battle Inventory by 1) A Pocket for Your Shirt! Capsule Pouch: 4,000 Zeni (Increases Battle Inventory by 2) A Steel Pouch made for your Combat Items’ Capsules! Mastery Scroll: 2,000 Zeni (Allows you to make custom moves) A scroll filled with knowledge required to custom makes moves to your liking. You must have at least 55 XP (27,500 words) to make a custom. Smithing Liscense: 500 Zeni (Allows you to craft custom items) A liscense given to those who have the skill of making items to help aid them. Earth Housing/Property: (4 Items) (MAY ONLY OWN ONE HOME PER PLANET) Shack: 500 Z( 2 House Item Slot ) A Roughly Built Home Trailer: 2,000 Z ( +3 House Item Slots) Single Wide Trailer Mansion: 5,000 Z ( +5 House Item Slots) A Massive Mansion Built just for You! Fortress: 10,000 Z ( +7 House Item Slots) A Fortress Built for War! Housing Attachments(9): Shipping Robot: 7,500 Z (Allows you to purchase things from other planets). Gravity Chamber( 2 slots ): 4,500 Z (Grants a bonus of +2 SP per 10 levels; your gravity level is determined by power level divided by 20{caps at 400x}) Gravity Amplifier( 1 slot ): 1,500 Z (Grants you a further level of gravity 500x). Important Documents (Coupons)( 1 slot ): 1,000 Z (+5% to Zeni Gains) Documents of the Highest Importance. Being the Holder of these will allow you to Buy Items at a Discounted Price. Work Office( 2 slots ): 3,500 Z (Grants a +10% bonus to Zeni Gains/ makes Coupons half as effective.) An Office for your Busy Career as a Man of Business outside the Life of Fighting. Personal Accountant( 2 slots ): 5,500 Z (Grants a +25% bonus to Zeni Gains / Throws out your coupons and makes your Work Office half as effective) Your very own Personal Accountant! Basement Sweatshop( 1 slot ): 4,000 Z (Grants an additional +5% bonus to zeni gains) A Basement Workshop employed with your Beaten Foes. Safe( 0 slots ) - Protects your Zeni 5,000 Z(You only lose 50% of your Zeni, and increases the amount of Zeni you have to hold to be jumped to 8,000 Z) Earthships / Travel: (5 Items) Recovered Saiyan Space Pod: 2,500 Z (Allows you to travel 20 ly per day) Repaired Saiyan Drop Pod Capsule Corp Ship: 4,000 Z (Allows you to travel 50 ly per day) A Ship made by the Briefs family. CC Mark III Luxury Ship: 5,000 Z (Allows you to travel 75 ly per day) The most Luxurious Ship on Earth. Capsule Corporation Jet-Liner 949: 10,000 Z (Allows you to travel 100 ly per day) Not Bought for its Luxary, but Purchased for its Pure Speed! Extra Engine: 1,000 Z (boosts travel speed by 15 LY per day) A Speed Boosting Attachment Namek Namek Restorative: (3) Elder's Blood – 2,000 Z (+25% Fatigue Threshold) Blood of an Elder Namekian. Namekian Regenerative Herb – 1,500 Z (Regrows a severed limb in combat.) Natural Herbs found on Namek Accaberry Juice - 1,000 Z (-15% Fatigue) Freshly squeezed Accaberry Juice. Namek Equipment: (5) Dogi of the Warrior - +55 Power, 30 Durability (3,000 Z) Darkened Warrior Raiment(Similar to that of Nail's) Dogi of the Healer - +45 Durability, +3% fatigue threshold (2,500 Z) Lightened Robe(Similar to that of Dende's) Dogi of the Leader - +35 all stats. (2,000 Z) Darkened Large Robes Namek Weapons: (4) Namekian Bo-Staff - +45 Power +20 Reflex (1,000 Z) Heavy Namekian Bamboo Staff Ceremonial Blade - +60 Constitution (1,200 Z) Curved Namekian Dagger Magician's Glove - +35 ki, +35 Constitution (1,600 Z) A Mystical Glove of Unknown Power. Warrior's Gloves - +55 Power (1,600 Z) Hardened Leather Gloves. Namek Property: (3) Namekian Hovel – 2 Item Slots (1,000 Z) A small Hut Collective Garden – 4 Item Slots (4,000 Z) Larger Hut with a Beautiful Garden Elder's Mansion – 10 Item Slots (10,000 Z) The Biggest Hut in the Village. Namek Property Upgrades: (5) Resting Patch( 2 slots ) – +5% gains after a battle, on Namek only. (2,000 Z) War Room( 2 slots ) - +10% gains after a battle, applicable to any home/planet. (2,000 Z) (requires Resting Patch) Namek Ships/Travel: (5) Recovered Space Pod – 20 LY per day travel (2,000 Z) Porunga's Foot – 50 LY per day travel (4,000 Z) Dragon's Legs – 80 LY per day travel (5,250 Z) Ancient Namekian Transport – 120 LY per day travel (6,250 Z) Ancient Booster Technology - +20 LY per day travel to your ship (1,000 Z) Namek Miscs: (5) Miracle Elixir - +10% SP of Total SP.{Has only 2 uses per characters. Only half as effective on players over a PL of 10,000} (3,000 Z) Is Consumed After Use. Namekian Dragon Ball Radar – Helps you search for the Dragonballs. (750 Z) Tough Gardening Gloves - +25 Constitution, stacks on Equipment.(750 Z) Sluggish Helmet - +15 Constitution, +25 Power; stacks on equipment, cannot be used with TGG (1,500 Z) Hera Hera Restorative: (3) Hogswindle Wine - +15% health (1,750 Z) The Finest Wine Brought to you by Hogswindle. Rejuvenating Liquor - +5% Fatigue (750 Z) An Alcoholic Beverage Infused with Healing Goodness Pilot's Whiskey - +10% fatigue threshold (500 Z) An Alcoholic Beverage with Little to no Alcohol Content. Hera Equipment: (7) Durable Pirate's Dressing - +45 Constitution (Can stack with one other item) (1,750 Z) Buttoned White Shirt with a Red Tie.( Stylish Yet Terrifying ) Durable Wrist Guards - +25 Constitution, +30 Power (1,500 Z) Hardened Leather Wrist Guards Bright Vest - +65 Reflex (2,200 Z) Bright White Vest Aging Pilot's Headgear - +55 Reflex, +20 Power (1,750 Z) Degrading Leather Pilot’s Helmet Dangerously Dapper Boots - +40 Reflex, +40 Power (1,000 Z) The Coolest Looking Boots in all the Lands. Flashy Pirate's Coat - +55 Constitution (can stack with one other item) (2,250 Z) Bright Stylish Custom Pirate’s Jacket Enchanted Cross-Guard - +35 Power, +50 Reflex (Unlocked via quest) Enchanted Vestments - Custom Appearance - Hera Weapons: (5) Cutlass - +35 Power (750 Z) a short, broad sabre or slashing sword, with a Poweraight or slightly curved blade sharpened on the cutting edge Laser Cutlass - +70 Power (3,750 Z) A Cupped Hilt that when Activated Releases a Controlled Beam of Solid Light. Basic Blaster Model - +40 Power (1,000 Z) A Basic Gun Mark II Blaster - +45 Power (2,250 Z) A Slightly More Advanced Gun Hera Property: (2) Last Room On The Left – 1 Slot (500 Z) The Last Room on the Left of the Hallway... The Bar Downtown – 6 Slots (6,000 Z) “Rock ‘em Sock ‘em” The Roughest Bar on Hera. Hera Property Upgrades: (3) Extra Room - +2 Slot (1,750 Z) An Extra Room! Marina Conversion Powert - +4 Slots (3,000 Z) A Major Upgrade Powert. Aging Shuttle Bay{ 3 slots } – Allows for one 20 ly per day transfer per month. Cannot be improved. (1,000 Z) Hera Ships/Travel: (5) The Bilge Wader – 30 LY per day travel (2,500 Z) A Really Broken Down SpaceShip The Star Seeker – 60 LY per day travel (4,500 Z) Standard Issue SpaceShip The Windrunner – 110 LY per day travel (6,000 Z) Top of the Line SpaceShip Boosters - +10 LY per day travel (750 Z) Improved Booster Technology - + 25 LY per day travel (1,200 Z) Hera Misc: (5) Nerve Calming Brew – Remove any stat damages from lost limbs during battle. Cheaper than biolimbs. (1,000 Z) A Nerve Numbing Concauction Boarding Powert( Space Battles for Relaunch ) – Allows you to challenge someone for their ship. (1,000 Z) A Space Anchor Launcher. Launch Your Anchor and Proceed to Steal Enemy’s Ship Blackswill - +10% Reflex for 2 turns. (800 Z) Musky Liquid of Unknown Reagents Five Finger Discount – 25% discount on any non-property item from Brench. (Quest Item) Vegeta Restorative(3): Warrior’s Respite: 1,250 Z(+10% Fatigue Threshold +15% health) Vegeta’s Bloodgrass: 3,250 Z (+20% health, -20% fatigue, +5% Power for 3 turns) Berserker’s Rage Potion: 3,250 (+20% Power for 3 attacks) Equipment(6): Lower Class Saiyan Armor: 850 Z (+30 Power, +50 Reflex) Lower Class Saiyan Armor Middle Class Saiyan Armor:1,250 Z(+50 Power, +60 Reflex) Middle Ranking Saiyan Armor High Class Saiyan Armor:Quest Item (+100 Power, +75 Reflex) Only the Highest Ranking Saiyans are allowed to wear this. Bibbidi’s Regimental Regalia: Quest Item (+120 Power, 75 Constitution) A Battle Suit Made for those that Choose to Serve the Dark Lord Bibbidi. Weapons(5): Bastard’s Blade: 1,500 Z(+70 Power) A Masterfully Crafted Long Sword Warrior’s Bo Staff: 1,500 Z(+70 Reflex) A Lightened Staff made from Wax Wood PTO Blaster: 1,150 Z( +55 Power ) A Basic PTO Issued Blaster. Saiyan Strikers(Weighted Gauntlets): Quest Item(+70 Power, 40 Reflex) Pure Adamantium melted down and forged into the Strongest of Gauntlets. Dual Sai: 1,250(2,500 for 2) (+25 Reflex, +35 Power) (Can Equip 2 in a Single Slot) A very basic light Sai that is often Dual Wielded. Vegeta Property(4): Peasants Quarters:500 Z(+1 House Item Slot) Lowest of Saiyan Housing. People that Own these aren’t Strong enough to even be considered among the ranks of the Saiyan Race. Warrior’s Barracks:2,000 Z(+2 House Item Slots) A Basic Barracks that Houses Multiple Saiyans. Elite’s Mansion:3,500 Z(+3 House Item Slots) An Elite Warrior’s Home. Royal Spire:7,000 Z( +4 House Item Slots)A Spire built for those of Royal Blood or those with the Deepest Pockets. Property Attachments(5): Saibamen Growth Chamber( 2 slots ): 5,000 Z( Generates 1 Saibaman every week ) Amplified Gravity Chamber( 3 slot ): 9,000 Z(Grants a bonus based on stats x800) Elitist Amplifier( 1 slot ):4,000 Z( Further Amplifies the level of gravity granted to x900) Rejuvenation Chamber( 2 slots ):4,000 Z( Removes Battle Wait Time and Improves Battle Gains by 15%) Teleportation Pad( 0 slots ): 7,500 Z (Allows you to teleport back and forth between any planet, so long as you own property on the other planet. Does not take a slot on 2nd Home/needs only to be purchased ONCE) Ships(5): Traveler’s Pod: 20 LY per day (1,500 Z) The Most Basic of Saiyan Transportation Saiyan Warrior Pod: 30 LY per day (2,000 Z) A Very Slight Upgrade from the Traveler’s Pod, You now have Auto Pilot! Apprehended Tuffle Warship: 70 LY per day (4,000 Z) The Best of the Best Ship on Planet Vegeta! Tuffle Engine System: +30 LY per day (3,000 Z) A Strong and Powerful Engine developed by the Tuffles. External Vegeta-sei Engine: +10 LY per day (500 Z) Saiyan developed Engines. Misc Items: (2) Tuffle Truffle: +5% Constitution for 5 turns. (1,750 Z) A Delicious Treat that Boosts the Will to Battle in Whomever ingests it. Arcose Restorative/Battle Items(3): Arcosian Toxin: 3,500 Z (+5% damage over 5 turns on Enemy) A Toxin Extracted from the Deadliest Inhabitants of Arcose. Frozen Plants: 1,500 Z(+10% health, -10% fatigue) Frozen Unknown Herbs Cyro Cola: 1,750 Z(+3% Power, 2% Damage over 3 turns on Enemy) Frosted Cola that Packs a Punch! Equipment(5): Arcosian BattlePlate: 1,250 Z(+35 Power, +70 Constitution) Elastic Freeze Proof BattlePlate Ice Imbued Gauntlets: 2,000 Z(+100 Power) EverFrozen Gauntlets Runic Raglia: 5,750 Z(+125 Reflex) Dark Blue Crystallized Battle Gear. Cryo Armor: 2,000 Z (+65 Power) Chemically Frozen Armor. Anti-Frosted Plate:1,750(+75 Reflex, +65 Constitution) Earthen Armor Coated with an Arcosian Anti Freeze. Property(2): Frost Encrusted Dwelling: 2,000 Z(+1 Attachment Slot) A Hut in the Frosted Wastelands Frost Demon’s Fortress: 3,000 Z(+2 Attachment Slot) A Battle Fortress that Often Houses Changelings of Royal Blood. Property Attachments(2): Training Room{ 1 slot }( Does not stack with other SP gains from property. ): 3,000 Z (Grants you a +10% bonus to all SP gains). A Dojo Meta Rebirth Chamber( 2 slots ): 7,000 Z (Allows you to rebuild your body post battle; spares you from death 1 time.) Ships(5): Changeling Pod: 30 LY per day (2,250 Z) A Small Armored Pod Big Enough for 1 Apprehended Ship: 50 LY per day (2,850 Z) Stolen Ship - Custom Appearance - Changeling Battlecruiser: 85 LY per day (3,250 Z)Armored Battlecruiser Standard Boosters: +15 LY per day (900 Z) Holo-Training Chamber( Upping Price from 2k ): 8,000 Z (Allows you to train with masters on other planets once every two weeks.) Inspirational Vista( This will mean something when followers are in ): 2,000 Z (+10% follower SP.) An Opening in the Ship with a Podium for you to Boost Moral! Misc Items: Anti-Freeze: 100 Z(This is required to survive on this planet. It is Non-Toxic with little to no taste. You can drink it or pour upon armor to fight off the harsh Icy Weather. Brench Restorative/Battle Items (3): Herbs from Down Under: I don’t really know, I guess it heals ya, mate. (1,000 Z) Various Herbs from Brench that Hold Healing Properties Army Ration: +10% health (500 Z) A Compressed M.R.E Dragon-Up{ Make this into an artifact for Space }: Revives one ally downed in battle, at 15% Constitution. (2,000 Z) A Mystical Orb that Restores Life to Anything that was Once Living. Equipment(5): Very Scarred Armor Set: +65 Power, +40 Constitution (1,000 Z) Tattered Almost Meaningless Battle Armor. Patched Up Battle Gear: +55 Constitution, +35 Reflex (1,500 Z) Raggedy Battle Gear. Captain’s War Garb: +15% all stats (stacks with one other item) (4,000 Z) A War Suit made for Anyone Who Ranks Captain.{Does not gain levels} Brightly Shining Boots: +80 Reflex, +20 Power (750 Z) Crystal Infused Boots Energy Wristlet: +35 Power, +75 Reflex(1,750 Z) An Energized Wristlet. Weapons(5): Captain’s Energy Sabre: +70 Power (1,500 Z) A Blade of Pure Energy Marked with the Captain’s Rank Bagram Battle Blade: +100 Power (7,250 Z) A Battle Worn Blade Mark I Power Gauntlets: +75 Reflex (500 Z) A Basic Power Blasting Gauntlet Mark II Power Gauntlets: +45 Power, +50 Reflex (3,500 Z) A More Advanced Blasting Gauntlet Mark III Better Bigger Master Blaster: +120 Power, +45 Reflex (9,500 Z) The Mother of Blasting Gauntlets. Property(3): Aboriginal Shack: 250 Z(2 Slots) A Raggedy Cheap Shack Europan Home: 500 Z(4 Slots) Modern Europan Themed Home Governor’s Mansion: 1,000 Z(7 Slots) An Astoundingly Beautiful Home Built for the Governor. Property Attachments(5): Officer’s Quarters: 3,000 Z (+2 Slots) A Medium Expansion Area Home Expansion-Powert: 5,000 Z(+3 Slots) A Home Makeover Powert. Make It Bigger and Better! Misc Items: I Can’t Believe It’s Not a Smokescreen( I see no problem here ): 1,500 Z (Allows You To Escape 1 Battle, regardless of Reflex) A Minimized Smoke Grenade that Expels Smoke at an Extreme Rate... Its so Hard to Believe its Not a Smokescreen.